emeraldgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seymour
Seymour is a character in the Emerald Origins series. He is the father of Wallace and an Ancient Sootopolitan. Backstory Little is known about him prior to the events of Emerald Origins, but at a young age his father died and he seemed to have very little family. He later on had two children, Azura and Wallace. Emerald Origins Seymour was very strict and obsessed with teaching Wallace how to become a strong leader of Sootopolis, to the point where he demands Wallace give up his hobbies and dedicate his whole time to becoming a disciplined Sootopolitan instead. Unable to convince Wallace, Wallace runs away and Seymour is unable to find him. Presuming Wallace was dead, Seymour left Sootopolis. Juan and everyone else assumed Seymour was trying to search for Wallace in hopes that he was still alive, but in actuality this was Seymour going on a mission to gather the Regi Trio as well as the Legendary Weather Trio, in order to break into the Cave of Origin and gather power to establish himself as the new leader of the whole of Hoenn after realizing he had no 'male' hier left to continue the Sootopolis line. Juan attempted to stop him, but Seymour seemed to be able to physically wound Juan and stop him from engaging in a fair Pokemon battle. Wallace came back to Sootopolis, surprised to see that it was Seymour behind the weather storm and having attacked the Cave of Origin. Seymour was faced by Wallace, as well as Steven who had let Wallace borrow his friends' strongest Pokemon to stand a chance against Seymour. Seymour battled Wallace, believing his own child was no match against his team of legendaries, but Wallace proved to be the superior trainer and defeated him. In his rage, Seymour disappeared after an earthquake and explosion inside the cave. His fate afterwards is unknown. Pokemon Team Emerald Origins Personality Seymour is the embodiment of a crap macho 'dad', in that he does not seem to truly care for his children, and is only interested in passing on his family title to Wallace for the sake of power. There seems to be no real paternal relationship from Seymour, especially as Wallace later on rejects him as his father and instead choses that Juan is the only real father figure to him. He also appears to be obsessed with masculinity, rejecting Azura and Lisia as potential hiers as they are women. He also does not seem to even have a good relationship with Wallace's mother as he later on berates her on her failure to produce him with a "fit son". Because of this, Seymour has a major role in potentially misgendering Wallace as Wallace begins to feel he does not identify as neither man nor woman. It is implied that Wallace may have shown signs of this in his early childhood and that Seymour tried to suppress this. Seymour is also apparently violent, as Juan is seen to be physically injured by him. Lisia appears traumatized by this, which implies Seymour may have had no problem with displays of domestic violence in front of his own granddaughter. He also outright states that he would rather kill his own child than be disobeyed. Despite this, Wallace does state he loved Seymour and still considered him family before his betrayal, although this is probably just Wallace being a cinammon roll too good for this world and nothing positive that Seymour actually did for Wallace. Trivia "Seymour" is a pun on "See/Sea more". It's a pun because of his obsession of wanting more sea (because he wants to take over Hoenn right) and he's so close minded that he needs to open his eyes and see more. HA HA HA AREN'T I SO CLEVER. Seymour's Battle theme is literally just Seymour's Battle theme from Final Fantasy X. It wasn't intended that Seymour was based on the Final Fantasy Seymour, but the battle theme and Seymour's theme were coincidentally very fitting and thus were used for this purpose. Seymour's Rayquaza has the move "Frustration" which deals maximum damage. This is a small meta commentary to show that Rayquaza in fact has no positive bond with Seymour, since Frustration can only deal maximum damage if the friendship level is 0. This is later proven when a mysterious voice (presumed to be Rayquaza) tells Wallace that the legendaries were not happy to serve under Seymour and were thankful to be freed from his control later on. Seymour's full-legendary team is inspired by players in Battle Spot who constantly enter only with full legendary teams believing that they are the strongest Pokemon. Obviously despite the level difference and use of "regular" Pokemon, the battle can be won. This may have been one of the starting points of inspiration that soon became Emerald Origins. Seymour is the only battle sprite drawn from scratch. Category:Characters